Ténèbres
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Il fait noir. Il a mal. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il entend des voix autour de lui. Une en particulier semble inquiète. Il doit se réveiller. SI ce n'est pas pour lui, il doit quand même essayer. Au moins pour cette voix qui à l'air si triste. Il doit lutter contre l'appel du Néant. [Fanfic à choix sur Aventures] [TERMINEE]
1. Prologue

Maddey : Hey les gens ! Un petit OS, ou alors un prologue de fic. Honnêtement je ne sais pas.

A vous de me dire en commentaire si vous voulez une suite ou pas. : )

Bref ! Je rappelle que je ne possède aucun des personnages ou l'univers d'Aventure, que je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits et que le plagiat est prohibé.

Je suis navrée s'il y a des fautes ! *s'incline*

Et je dis un grand **MERCI** à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! *pluie de cookies pour vous* je vous adore les gens !

Bref bonne lecture !

* * *

L'air était froid. Très froid.

Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait froid. Il ne savait plus. Les cris des hiboux aux alentours lui apprirent que c'était la nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il était dans le noir.

Il avait mal. Tellement mal.

Soudain des voix. Des fragments de conversation.

 _« Il est la !_

 _-Bob….magie ! …soigner ?_

 _-Oh non ! Thé….Blessé ! Il va….Put-…..Passé quoi ? »_

Une vive douleur à la hanche droite.

Puis le noir complet.

Un crépitement. Une douce chaleur émanant de la source du bruit. Un feu ?

Quelque chose sur son corps. Une couette. Probablement.

Le vent qui souffle. Un loup qui hurle.

Une chaleur plus intense sur son côté droit.

Et les voix. Des bribes de phrases cette fois encore.

 _« Bob….avance ?_

 _-Non…Se réveille pas….comprend pas… »_

Il sombra de nouveau, le néant l'accueillant à bras ouverts.

De l'eau. Il entendait de l'eau.

Ne pouvant ouvrir les yeux, il avait commencé à comprendre comment déterminer son environnement grâce à ses autres sens. Sous lui, de la terre, meuble. Non loin, une rivière ou un fleuve calme. Il entendait juste l'eau. Des ronflements non loin. C'était donc la nuit.

Le crépitement d'un feu. Des pas. Quelqu'un approchait.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent non loin de lui. Un bruit de tissu. La personne se baissait.

Une main ôta un cheveu de son visage.

Le silence.

…de l'eau ?

Des gouttelettes d'eau tombaient sur son visage. Pleuvait-il ? Non…il l'entendrait…

Un hoquet.

Oh. La personne pleurait ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour lui ? Il ne savait même pas qui était ladite personne.

Il l'entendit renifler, et pour la première fois, comprit non pas des bribes mais l'intégralité du discours de l'inconnu.

 _« S'il te plaît Théo…réveille-toi…tu peux pas partir…pas maintenant…tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça….tu peux pas_ _ **me**_ _laisser comme ça…alors je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, reviens-nous… s'il-te plaît…»_

Puis le néant le clama de nouveau, mais il n'oublia pas.

La personne pleurait pour lui. Visiblement, Théo, c'était lui. C'était donc son nom ?

Théo…Théo de quoi ? Un rayon de lumière…

Silve…Silveberg ! Théo de Silveberg ! Oui ! C'était ça ! Son nom ! Il ne devait pas oublier…

Il…Ne devait...Pas oublier…Théo….Théo ...de quoi déjà…

…

…

Quel était son nom déjà ? Les ténèbres avaient de nouveau embrumé son esprit. Il se sentit encore une fois partir, sombrer…

 ** _NON._**

Il lutta. Non. Quelqu'un avait pleuré pour lui. Quelqu'un souffrait car il n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Il ne savait pas qui il était. Ou qui était cette personne.

Mais il devait ouvrir les yeux. Il le devait.

Il lutta. De toutes ses forces.

Il devait ouvrir les yeux. Il devait se réveiller. Pour lui, et pour la personne qui pleurait.

Théo se redressa brusquement avec un cri. Les autres membres du groupent sursautèrent.

Shin s'apprêtait à sauter au cou du Paladin, lorsqu'il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

Au lieu de se calmer, Théo restait apeuré, la respiration erratique, les yeux écarquillés, tel un lapin paniqué.

Bob s'approcha, inquiet lui aussi. Il avait également vu l'attitude étrange du Paladin.

« Théo… ? » murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci sursauta. Il se releva et, recula précipitamment avant de se retrouver dos à un arbre. La blessure à la hanche droite le faisait souffrir. Gémissant, il se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre, maintenant le contact visuel avec les trois individus en face de lui.

« Qui…qui êtes-vous ? Balbutia-t-il. Où est-ce qu'on est ? Et….et…. »

Le Paladin avait les yeux écarquillés et les mains qui tremblaient. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se recroquevilla.

« Qui….qui suis-je… ? » bredouilla-t-il en relevant son visage vers les trois autres, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Je sais plus…c'est blanc dans ma tête… » hoqueta Théo.

Les trois autres se regardèrent, paniqués, alors que la réalité de la situation s'imprimait dans leurs esprits…

 ** _Théo était amnésique._**

* * *

 ** _Maddey :_ ** Okay, j'ai eu cette idée à 2h du matin dans mon lit. Je ne sais pas si je fais une suite.

Mettez en commentaire vos impression et si vous voulez que ce...truc ? devienne une vraie fic ou qu'il reste juste un petit OS. :)

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Annonce

**_Annonce :_**

Bon ! Devant la demande générale, il y aura une suite et ce petit OS devient une fic ! XD

Cependant, j'ai envie de tester quelque chose. :)

Laissez-moi expliquer :

 **Cette fanfiction sera une fic à choix.**

A la fin de chaque chapitre, il y aura 3 ou 4 options possibles pour les personnages. En commentaire, vous, mes chers lecteurs, voterez pour une voie. L'option choisie sera celle de la majorité.

En fonctions de vos décisions, cette histoire prendra un chemin plus qu'un autre et pourra terminer autant en deathfic qu'en gros fluff ou tout le monde vit.

* * *

Un exemple afin d'éclaircir les choses au cas où ça ne serait pas clair.

Prenons que le chapitre se termine ainsi :

 _« La Mygale profita du moment d'inattention du nain. Elle lui bondit dessus. Grunlek était en fort mauvaise posture et seul Bob était assez proche pour tenter de l'aider._

 _Que devrait faire le mage ?_

 _a)_ _Tenter de brûler l'araignée sans toucher Grunlek_

 _b)_ _Se précipiter et pousser l'araignée à mains nues._

 _c)_ _Hurler à Shin ou Théo de faire quelque chose_

 _d)_ _Abandonner Grunlek à son sort »_

* * *

Ensuite, tout dépend de vous !

En commentaires, vous votez pour l'une des solutions, puis je fais le compte.

S'i votes pour la _b)_ et 3 pour la _a)_ , ce sera la a) qui sera sélectionnée.

De plus ! Comme j'aime me compliquer la vie, j'intègrerais aussi parfois **des jets de dés réels** dans la fic qui détermineront la réussite ou non de l'action.

Ainsi, sur l'exemple ci-dessus, j'aurais sans doute fait un jet pour l'option a) et peut-être pour la b). ^^

J'espère que mes explications sont assez claires. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions en commentaire, j'y répondrais au début du prochain chapitre.

Vouli voilà ! C'était une petite annonce pour prévenir.

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !

Je vous aime les gens ! Pleins de cookies et de bizous !

 **Maddey**


	3. Chapitre 1 : Equilibre bancal

**Maddey** : Hey les gens ! Nous voici donc au premier chapitre de ma fic à choix !

 _Je rappelle ne posséder ni les personnages ni l'univers d'Aventure._

 _Je ne touche rien pour mes écrits._

 _Le plagiat est interdit._

Avant de vous laisser lire je vais répondre aux commentaires auxquels je ne peux répondre en MP, ceux d'Elyos !

 _Alors Elyos merci beaucoup de tes commentaires, ils m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse hurler et que l'idée te séduise. C'est un gros test après tout je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. XD_

 _J'ai en effet laissé beaucoup de questions en suspend, et j'essaierai d'y répondre ! C'est prévu ! XD_

 _Attention hein, selon les votes, la fic pourra finir très courte si vous tuez tout le monde ! XDD_

 _Enfin bref merci beaucoup de tes commentaires !_

A ce propos, je vous redis à tous et à toutes un grand **MERCI**.

Chacune de vos reviews me motivent. Ce sont elles qui me font continuer à écrire. Je ne réponds pas à toutes, mais je tiens vraiment à dire que chaque review, même les plus courtes, me tiennent beaucoup à cœur. Merci. C'est grâce à vous que je suis là.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

Et je suis navrée s'il reste des fautes ! *s' _incline_ *

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Equilibre bancal_**

Ils étaient repartis.

Après avoir calmé tant bien que mal la crise de panique de Théo, les trois autres compagnons lui avaient expliqués qui ils étaient et surtout qui il était lui.

Mais Théo restait méfiant. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Croire sur parole les trois hurluberlus devant lui ?

Au final, la petite troupe avait décidé que retourner à l'Eglise de la Lumière était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Certes, Théo leur avait autrefois dit qu'il ne voulait jamais y retourner. Mais c'était à qu'il avait forgé la plupart de ses souvenirs…peut-être que se retrouver dans un environnement familier l'aiderait à retrouver la mémoire. Seul hic au plan, l'Eglise de la Lumière se trouvait dans la capitale du Cratère, Pandemonium. Oui, cela pouvait paraître étrange, que ce soit dans la prétendue capitale des enfers que se trouve l'Eglise de la Lumière. Mais bref. Le problème était que celle-ci se trouvait à bien deux voire trois mois de marche.

Trois mois de marche avec un Théo de Silveberg complètement amnésique, qui ne faisait que relativement peu confiance à ses trois compagnons de voyage.

L'ambiance promettait d'être tendue.

Ce qui inquiétait surtout Bob était que Théo, ayant perdu la mémoire, n'avait plus conscience du poison qui coulait dans ses veines. Le pauvre mage avait bien averti le Paladin, mais le regard froid qui l'avait accueilli était sans appel : _Théo n'avait plus confiance en eux._

Ce constat était imprimé dans la tête des trois autres membres, et menaçait jusqu'à la cohésion du groupe. Car le leader avait toujours été Théo. C'était Théo qui les avaient rassemblés. Qui les maintenaient ensembles.

Sans Théo…leur groupe n'avait presque plus raison d'être.

C'est donc dans un silence pesant, contrastant avec l'humeur joyeuse habituelle du groupe, que les quatre compagnons se mirent en route. Le Paladin, sur Lumière, restait à l'écart, méfiant.

Cela brisait le cœur des autres.

Shin, considérait un peu Théo comme le grand frère qu'il avait perdu. Théo l'avait trouvé alors qu'il ne rêvait que de vengeance, et lui avait offert un toit, une famille…sauf que maintenant, celui qui l'avait sauvé ne le reconnaissait même plus. Et son cœur saignait rien qu'à cette pensée.

Grunlek, quand à lui, n'ignorait rien des pensées du plus jeune. Et il souffrait aussi. Théo avait été un ami proche. L'un des premiers à lui parler comme s'il était quelqu'un de _normal_ et non une _chose inhumaine,_ une simple _invention_.

Voir celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami ne plus le reconnaitre et le regarder avec le même regard froid qu'un étranger était…douloureux.

Mais celui qui souffrait le plus de l'amnésie de Théo était sans aucun doute Bob.

Théo avait été le premier à l'accepter. Il l'avait sauvé d'un groupe de villageois qui allaient le lapider. Théo était le premier à lui avoir fait confiance, à lui avoir tendu la main. Il le calmait quand le démon prenait le dessus. L'avait sauvé tant de fois que Bob craignait parfois de ne jamais pouvoir payer la dette de vie qu'il avait envers le Paladin.

Et maintenant, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, qui l'avait accepté, se méfiait de lui. Celui qui autrefois lui aurait confié sa vie n'avait plus confiance.

Et ça détruisait Bob.

Le groupe avançait tête baissée, seuls les bruits de pas et des sabots brisants le silence. Le vent soufflait entre les arbres de la forêt dans laquelle ils se déplaçaient. Shin tremblait légèrement. La forêt avait-elle toujours été aussi lugubre ?

Ou peut-être qu'avant, le Paladin dégageait une aura rassurante. Et peut-être aussi que les blagues et engueulades habituelles du groupe couvraient autrefois le bruit des animaux qui rôdaient et peut-être même que la lumière habituellement dégagée par le Paladin effaçait les ombres menaçantes qui semblaient les encercler.

Mais il n'y avait ni la présence rassurante de Théo, ni rires rassurants dans le groupe, ni la lumière de la Foi du Paladin cette fois. Et Shin prenait alors pleine conscience des dangers qui les entouraient. Et il avait peur. Un bruissement dans les fourrés près de lui le fit sursauter. Il senti une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna vers Grunlek qui essaya de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Shin se détendit un peu et repris la route, en tentant d'ignorer les craquements qu'il entendait et les formes qu'il voyait se déplacer à l'abri des buissons. La vision d'un semi-élémentaire était autant un don qu'une vraie malédiction parfois.

Shin marchait vite, tendu, essayant de ne pas penser aux évènements du matin.

Grunlek marchait en silence, lesdits évènements repassant en boucle dans sa mémoire. Bob lui, essayait de ne pas y penser non plus.

Et ces questions qui revenaient sans cesse dans les esprits des trois compagnons :

 _Qui avait fait ça à Théo ?_ Et surtout… _Théo allait-il pouvoir retrouver sa mémoire ?_

 ** _Est-ce que le Théo qu'ils connaissaient était perdu à jamais ?_**

Le groupe avançait donc dans les bois. Au bout de plusieurs heures, le crépuscule commençait à tomber. Et la forêt se revêtit de ses atouts les plus effrayants pour nos quatre aventuriers. Les créatures de l'ombre sortaient et plus la nuit tombait, plus ses aspect les plus effrayants ressortaient.

La lune, haute et pleine, jetait une faible lumière sur les épais bois. Mais celle-ci faisait ressortir plus qu'autre chose les ombres, les déformant, leur donnant un aspect effrayant.

Les ténèbres se refermaient sur les quatre voyageurs. Même Lumière, pourtant entraîné, commençait à se tendre et à renâcler à aller dans certaines zones. Mais souvent, un simple claquement de langue du Paladin suffisait pour que le cheval résiste à son instinct primaire qui lui hurlait de faire demi-tour.

Sentant que ses amis fatiguaient, Bob se décida à briser le silence alors que le groupe arrivait dans une sorte de petite clairière.

« Le nuit est tombée. On devrait s'arrêter. »

Shin le gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant, le pauvre était exténué, tout comme le nain de la bande.

Théo hocha brièvement la tête et descendit de son cheval, Bob faisant disparaître son invocation dans la foulée.

Mal leur en prit.

Au même instant, une trentaine d'hommes sortirent des fourrés. Ils constituaient un groupe nommé « _Les Lames Noires_ » et qui terrorisaient la région. Et nos héros ont beau être fort, ils étaient en ce moment en sous nombre évident.

Très rapidement, ils se firent encercler. Un arbalétrier tira une flèche qui alla se planter dans la cuisse de Théo, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur.

 _Qu'allait-il se passer ? A vous de décider !_

a) Bob lance un sort de feu et tente de toucher un maximum d'ennemis.

b) Grunlek et shin font un combo de flèches/arbalète dans le but de les faire fuir ?

c) Théo arrache la flèche de sa jambe d'un coup sec et se remet en posture défensive.

* * *

 **Maddey** : Voilà ! Ce premier chapitre est déjà fini !Oui je sais il est un peu court, j'en suis navrée Maintenant mes chers lecteurs, c'est a **VOUS** _*vous pointe du doigt à travers l'écran de votre ordinateur/téléphone*_ de décider !

Vous n'avez droit qu'à **un seul vote**.

Celui de la majorité sera celui utilisé dans le prochain chapitre !

 **Attention !** **Chaque action entraînera des conséquences _non seulement sur la bataille à suivre_ mais aussi sur ****_les relations entre les personnages_** **!**

 **Choisissez en votre âme et conscience !**

 **De plus ! J'attendrais _2 jours_ avant de sélectionner le vote choisi, afin que les retardataires puissent voter eux aussi. **

**Autrement dit, vous avez jusqu'à Vendredi.**

 **Sur ce, êtes-vous prêt ? Un, deux, trois…..** **_VOTEZ !_**


	4. Chapitre 2 : Fissure

Maddey : Hey les gens ! Après un magnifique 50/50 au vote précédent, les dés ont décidés. Ce sera donc la solution a) qui sera sélectionnée. I am so sorry. … No, that's a lie. XD

Merci à tous ceux qui ont voté ! ET merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me font chaud au cœur ! Merci ! Merci ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez !

Ensuite, je vous dois à tous des excuses….

Ce chapitre devait arriver **BIEN PLUS TÔT** ! Mais Dame inspiration m'avait abandonnée. Ensuite, j'ai déménagé et par un fâcheux concours de circonstances…je me suis retrouvée privée d'internet. Je poste ce chapitre depuis un cyber-café d'ailleurs. Je m'en serais voulu de vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Donc ce chapitre arrive bien tard j'en suis désolée ! Pardonnez-moi !

Je rappelle quelque chose que je pense avoir oublié de préciser avant : à la fin de chaque chapitre, il y a trois choix. L'un d'eux est le « meilleur » choix, il évite le pire. Un autre est le « médium ». Il met les héros dans une situation délicate mais non inextricable. Et enfin il y a celui que je labellise dans mes brouillons le « Worst» choix, celui qui fout la merde. XD

Bref je vais arrêter de blablater, place au chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Fissure_**

Le cerveau de Bob tournait à plein régime. Théo était blessé, incapable d'agir donc. Shin et Grunlek pouvaient envoyer des flèches mais cela n'allait sans doute pas suffire…

Il n'y avait donc plus qu'une seule solution disponible qui s'offrait à lui. Elle était risquée, mais il devait essayer où ils étaient tous fichus.

Pointant son bâton de mage devant lui, il récita une formule.

 ** _Jet de dés. Mental : 13/75, réussite._**

Une langue de feu sortit de son bâton, brûlant les adversaires devant lui. Du coin de l'œil, il capta le regard inquiet de Shin et Grunlek qui connaissaient les risques d'une telle incantation, et celui de terreur de Théo. Son cœur se serra brièvement mais il chassa vite ces pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« A TERRE ! » hurla-t-il.

 ** _Jet de dés. Physique : 65/30, échec._**

Alors que Bob entamait un mouvement circulaire afin de brûler la majorité des ennemis, il s'avéra qu'il avait surestimé sa force physique. Il avait presque effectué un tour complet quand le bâton lui échappa des mains.

Le temps sembla ralentir.

L'énergie cinétique accumulée par le bâton le fit continuer à tourner…

Bob vit, sans pouvoir intervenir, les flammes se rapprocher de Théo à une vitesse phénoménale.

Il priait pour que cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar, et pour que celui-ci s'arrête vite quand le hurlement de douleur de son ami résonna dans l'air froid de la nuit.

Devant l'incendie déclenché par le pyromage, les brigands déguerpirent la queue entre les jambes. Le plan de Bob avait marché…mais à quel prix.

Théo était à terre, gémissant, serrant contre lui son bras droit. Son bras principal, celui qui lui servait à tenir l'épée. Du sang teintait son torse, contre lequel son membre était replié.

Autour d'eux, un charnier, et une odeur suffocante de chair brûlée. L'air était gras, résultat de la combustion des corps aux alentours. Certains arbres avaient également prit feu, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas se propager, heureusement. Cependant, toute vie aux alentours avait fui. Ils étaient seuls.

Grunlek et Shin se précipitèrent sur le Paladin blessé, le nain pour bander la jambe qui saignait abondamment et retirer la flèche, l'élémentaire pour refroidir le bras brûlé au 3ème degré.

Bob se tenait un peu à l'écart, serrant compulsivement son bâton. Il avait encore foiré, il le savait.

Hésitant, il fit un pas vers ses amis…

« **NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI** ! » hurla brusquement Théo.

Son cri fit reculer le mage. Mais ce qui brisa le cœur de celui-ci, c'est le regard de haine mais surtout de terreur pure qui dardait sur lui celui qui était autrefois son meilleur ami.

Bob en eu le souffle coupé. Il avait la sensation que quelqu'un venait de lui balancer un gros coup de poing dans le ventre. Il recula encore de quelques pas, tremblant, et fuyant le regard du paladin. Il capta des excuses dans les yeux de Grunlek et Shin, ainsi que le conseil de rester à l'écart pour le moment.

Des battements d'ailes le sortirent de ses pensées. Il releva la tête, et un goût âcre emplis sa bouche pendant que son estomac se tordait. Des vautours. Des charognards qui venaient se repaître du carnage qu'il avait causé. Lui. Il était le seul responsable. Après tout…c'est lui qui avait prit la décision d'attaquer. Shin et Grunlek auraient peut-être pu les faire fuir. Ou peut-être auraient-ils pu parlementer….mais c'était trop tard de toute façon. L'un des oiseaux, déjà posé, commençait déjà à arracher des pans de chair sur le corps brûlé d'un archer que même sa propre mère n'aurait pu reconnaître au vu des dégâts.

Voyant cela, Grunlek se releva à son tour.

« Nous…nous devrions partir… dit-il, hésitant et jetant un autre regard désolé à Bob.

-Oui… »fit Shin en aidant Théo à se relever. Celui-ci gémit, mais, un air déterminé sur le visage, se redressa seul au final, avant de se placer le plus loin possible du pyromage.

Ainsi, le groupe d'aventuriers repris la route, dans une ambiance encore plus froide, si cela était possible, qu'à l'aller. Théo, entre sa blessure, la brûlure et le fait qu'il était empoissonné, n'était pas au meilleur de sa force et ce serait un euphémisme que de dire que son état inquiétait les trois autres. Cependant, seul Grunlek pouvait approcher du Paladin. Shin était lui aussi toléré, biens que moins que le nain. Quand au pyromage, Théo faisait en sorte de rester à une distance de biens deux mètres, peu importe leur positions, et le regardait avec un air de colère mêlé à de la peur. Il l'évitait comme la peste.

Grunlek et Shin ne savaient que faire. Théo ayant perdu la mémoire, sa réaction face à la magie de Bob était _sensée_. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus forcer ledit Paladin à croire à leur histoire. Celui-ci n'avait aucune raison de rester avec eux, et les trois autres membres le savaient bien. Ils espéraient juste que Théo retrouverait vite la mémoire.

C'était bien leur seul espoir.

Les jours passèrent, et dans une sorte de synchronisation malsaine du Destin, le temps semblait se dégrader en accords avec l'ambiance du groupe. Plus la température se rafraichissait, plus Théo était froid avec les trois autres aventuriers. A présent, seul Grunlek pouvait l'approcher, et encore, uniquement pour changer son bandage et vérifier l'état de son bras.

Le Paladin dormait à part, mangeait à part…bref, il s'écartait de plus en plus du groupe. Bob, conscient que cela était en grande partie de sa faute, se maudissait intérieurement. Il fallait qu'il rattrape le coup… Mais comment ? La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté d'approcher le blessé, il avait écopé d'un « _Recule_. » glacial craché par un Théo le menaçant de son épée.

Notre pyromage national gémit en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Que pouvait-il faire ?

Le soir arriva rapidement, et ils dressèrent un camp. Grunlek décida de prendre le premier tour de garde. Shin était si épuisé qu'il s'endormi comme un roc, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de pommes géantes. Bob, lui, semblait avoir un cauchemar….seul Théo était encore éveillé. il avait ôté son armure, restant simplement en tunique, et observait le ciel noir où scintillaient des milliards d'étoiles. C'était une nuit sans lune, fraiche, avec un léger vent qui soufflait au travers des branches, soulevant un peu la poussière du sol. Ils étaient près du rebord d'une falaise, et il était possible depuis leurs positions respectives d'admirer l'étendue apparemment infinie de forêt qui s'étendait devant eux.

Après un coup de vent plus frais que le reste, le nain ne put s'empêcher de frissonner violement et de jeter un œil vers le feu désormais mourant. Il serait mal avisé de le raviver maintenant. Cela pourrait attirer une des créatures peuplant cette forêt, ou pire, permettre aux survivants des Lames noires de les localiser si ceux-ci désiraient venger la mort de leurs camarades…Il retint un léger grognement de mécontentement. Il était bon pour avoir froid toute la nuit. Des pas le sortirent de sa rêverie, et il fur surprit de constater qu'il s'agissait de Théo qui s'était avancé pour lui donner une couverture.

Il prit l'objet tendu avec gratitude. Ses membres commençaient à s'engourdir…

« ….Je suis désolé Maître nain. »

Le coup qui suivit lui fit perdre conscience.

Théo jeta au loin le bâton avec lequel il venait d'assommer le nain. Il attacha son armure à Lumière et rassembla ses affaires. Il était hors de question qu'il reste 5 minutes de plus en compagnie du semi-démon. Ce monstre méritait la mort. Le Paladin l'aurait bien tué dans son sommeil, mais pour une raison que lui-même ne s'expliquait, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il mena Lumière par la bride en lui soufflant des mots doux pour calmer le cheval. Sans son armure, Théo savait être très furtif.

Il mena son destrier à l'orée des bois avant de le chevaucher et de repartir en silence.

Mais c'était sans compter l'instinct hors du commun de Shin.

Le semi-élémentaire, sentant que quelque chose clochait, ouvrit brusquement les yeux en se redressant. Il vit Grunlek à terre, sonné, et nota l'absence des affaires de Théo et du Paladin lui-même.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart de seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il réveilla Bob, et couru secouer le nain.

« Il faut le rattraper ! s'affola Bob

-On devrait peut être le laisser…après tout, il a raison d'avoir peur de nous maintenant qu'il ne se souvient de rien. Il va probablement aller à la ville la plus proche ! Nous devrions tenter de le retrouver là-bas ! proposa sagement Grunlek.

-Non ! Il est empoissonné ! Blessé ! On doit le suivre ! Même discrètement…

-Bob, l'interrompit Shin, Théo à beau avoir perdu la mémoire, il reste un chevalier entraîné au combat…il saura si on le suit. Surtout qu'il est à cheval, contrairement à nous !

-Alors on doit le rattraper ! Il le faut ! » Bob était en train de paniquer.

Trois choix s'offrent à présent à nos héros, et VOUS, mes chers lecteurs, allez à nouveau décider ! Nos héros vont-ils :

 _a) Courir après Théo pour le rattraper même si celui-ci est parti de lui-même ?_

 _b) Tenter de le suivre discrètement malgré la difficulté de la chose ?_

 _c) Le laisser seul un moment en espérant le retrouver à la prochaine ville?_

* * *

Maddey : Voici donc la fin du chapitre 2 !

Maintenant mes chers lecteurs, c'est à **VOUS** _*vous pointe du doigt à travers l'écran de votre ordinateur/téléphone*_ de décider !

Vous n'avez droit qu'à **un seul vote**.

Celui de la majorité sera celui utilisé dans le prochain chapitre !

 **Attention !** **Chaque action entraînera des conséquences non seulement sur la bataille à suivre mais aussi sur** ** _les relations entre les personnages_** **!**

 **Choisissez en votre âme et conscience !**

 **De plus ! J'attendrais plusieurs jours avant de sélectionner le vote choisi, afin que les retardataires puissent voter eux aussi.**

 **Sur ce, êtes-vous prêt ? Un, deux, trois…..** **_VOTEZ !_**


	5. Chapter 3: Chute

**_Maddey_ ** : Après le vote c'est le choix a) qui est sélectionné !

Je vais répondre à quelques questions posées en commentaires :

DONC :

-Je ne mettrais pas quel choix est le « Meilleur », « médium » ou « worst », du moins, pas tout de suite, je tiens à garder le mystère. Ce sera à la fin de la fic. Lorsque celle-ci sera terminée, je mettrais un chapitre Bonus où je récapitulerais tous les choix que vous aviez en indiquant lequel était lequel.

-Ensuite…je ne sais pas s'il y aura un ship dans cette fic. Honnêtement. XD

Je pense que cela dépendra de vos votes. Selon vos choix, il y aura peut-être un ship…*sourire démoniaque*

Non plus sérieusement je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de Ship dans cette fic. Elle est déjà assez compliquée à gérer comme ça !

Je remercie encore :

LaPetiteRousse, lea89 et Riorim pour leur reviews anonymes ! Mais créez-vous un compte que je puisse vous remercier en MP ! TT_TT

Et évidemment je remercie TOUT LES AUTRES ! Mais je vais vous envoyer des MP, laissez-moi un peu de temps ! (je suis lente, pardonnez-moi)

ET si jamais j'oublie à cause de ma mémoire de poisson rouge atrophié, sachez que je vous aime du plus profond de mon petit cœur ! C'est vos review qui me font écrire et qui me donnent le sourire. MERCI.

 _*vous couvre de cookies*_

JE VOUS AIME TOUUUS ! MÊME TOI LE LECTEUR INVISIBLE QUI NE LAISSE PAS DE COMMENTAIRE ! TOUS ! Tout ceux qui lisent cette fic je vous aime et vous adore. Merci.

Encore une fois, je suis profondément navrée si il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre. _*s'incline*_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Chute**_

Après quelques secondes de délibération, les trois camarades se précipitèrent à la poursuite de Théo. Bob, d'une main, invoqua Brasier et sauta dessus avec Grunlek, pendant que Shin utilisait son déplacement élémentaire afin d'aller plus vite, les précédant de quelques mètres.

Ils traversaient les bois, les branches leur fouettant le visage et le vent soufflant dans leurs oreilles. Le bruit des sabots de Brasier frappant le sol résonnait dans le silence de la nuit.

Un seul mot d'ordre : Retrouver Théo.

Bob avait profité de l'était d'inconscience précédent de Théo pour l'ausculter, et le venin avait progressé à une vitesse démentielle…il risquait de faire une attaque à tout instant. Chaque seconde était précieuse. Ils sortirent de la forêt pour déboucher sur une petite colline. A gauche, une montagne, haute et escarpée, avec seulement un petit chemin qui en longeait le bord.

Soudain, au rebord de la falaise, Shin remarqua grâce à sa vue de semi-élémentaire, un objet brillant. L'armure de Théo, toujours accrochée à son cheval pendant que celui-ci guidait son cheval d'une main sûre le long de la côte escarpée.

Il hésita à prévenir ses amis. Intervenir maintenant était risqué. Lumière restait de paniquer et dieu sait ce qu'il risquait d'arriver…mais ses amis n'avaient visiblement pas autant réfléchi.

Le mage lança Brasier au galop dans la direction de Théo. Shin soupira, puis décida de suivre le mouvement. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Sauf que vu leur manque de discrétion évidente, Théo se retourna. Il se renfrogna en apercevant ses poursuivants. Il se hissa d'un bon sur Lumière, qu'il lança au galop tout en saisissant son épée d'une main.

« THEO ! ATTEND ! hurla Bob

-LAISSEZ-MOI ! hurla l'intéressé en retour.

-Shin ! Essaie de l'immobiliser ! » s'exclama Grunlek.

Ca semblait être une très mauvaise idée. Mais Shin s'exécuta.

Il banda son arc, la flèche se cristallisant entre ses doigts en l'espace d'une seconde.

Il visa la cible mouvante qu'était Théo, et tira.

La flèche fendit l'air avec un bruit strident. Théo se retourna et…

Bloqua la flèche grâce à son épée. Celle-ci ricocha sur la lame et disparut dans les profondeurs de la forêt au fond du ravin.

Shin resta incrédule un instant, personne n'avait jamais réussi à bloquer ses flèches ainsi. Il semblait qu'il avait sous-estimé Théo. Mais jamais il n'avait vu son ami manier son arme ainsi. Au vu des regards hébétés de Bob et Grunlek, il en allait de même pour eux. Jamais le Paladin ne s'était battu avec autant de dextérité…ils découvraient une face cachée de celui-ci.

Soudain, Théo blêmit, et lâcha sa lame, un cri rauque échappant se lèvres. il eut un soubresaut et ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites.

Le temps sembla ralentir. Seul le pyromage avait immédiatement comprit ce qu'il se passait. Mais le regard de pure terreur de Shin et Grunlek lui indiqua qu'eux aussi étaient en train de comprendre.

Le poison.

Le poison qui courait dans les veines était en train d'attaquer son système.

Les trois camarades se précipitèrent vers le Paladin.

Mais au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils savaient qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à temps.

Pour comprendre l'enchaînement des évènements qui vont suivre, vous devez bien visualiser la scène. Nous allons donc faire un petit récapitulatif.

Nos héros ont débouché sur une sorte de petite colline à la sortie de la forêt. A droite, un ravin, avec en contrebas la magnifique forêt qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres. A gauche, un flanc abrupt de montagne. La route que chevauchent en ce moment les aventurier est une route étroite, sinueuse, et extrêmement dangereuse. C'était pour cette raison que Théo menait au départ son cheval par la bride. Cette route, bien que sinueuse, était le chemin le plus rapide pour arriver à Ei'solis, la dernière ville avant la capitale, Pandemonium.

Bien. Vous visualisez la chose ? Parfait. Maintenant, prenez un cheval lancé au galop sur cette route sinueuse, où le talent de cavalier du Paladin était poussé à sa limite. Et ensuite, que se passerait-il si ledit cavalier perdait conscience ?

Bob, Shin et Grunlek virent avec horreur Lumière partir à la dérive, et tomber, avec Théo, dans le ravin. Le corps de leur ami inconscient, tel une poupée désarticulée tomba sans un bruit. Seuls les cris des trois autres aventuriers percèrent le silence de la nuit.

Avec précipitation, ils foncèrent en direction de là où était tombé le Paladin. Shin en tête, car aidé par son déplacement élémentaire il pouvait descendre directement tandis que Bob et Grunlek devaient chercher un chemin praticable.

Le semi-élémentaire cherchait désespérément dans la forêt, le cœur serré à l'idée de trouver un cadavre. Un hennissement lui parvint aux oreilles. Suivant les bruits, il parvint à trouver Lumière. Le pauvre cheval avait le flanc ouvert, ses entrailles éparpillées, et était en train de mourir lentement.

De pars son lien à la Nature, Shin ne pouvait laisser la pauvre bête ainsi, souffrir et mourir d'une lente agonie. Cristallisant une dague, il lui demanda pardon, avant de l'achever, épargnant au vaillant destrier des heures de souffrances inutiles.

Continuant ses recherches, il commençait à perdre espoir quand un gémissement attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers l'origine du son et son cœur se serra quand il arriva sur place. Le Paladin était allongé sur le sol en bas de la pente. Inconscient. Des traces de sang étaient visibles sur la pente de la falaise. Il se précipita sur Théo, constatant avec soulagement que celui-ci était encore en vie….bien que dans un état pitoyable.

En effet, il ne portait pas son armure lors de sa chute. Aussi, son corps était couvert de bleus et de diverses coupures, certaines plus sévères que d'autres. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, se teintant de rouge ici et là.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus notre jeune semi-élémentaire, c'était la blessure profonde qu'il semblait avoir à la tête et qui saignait abondement, mais par-dessus tout, c'était les veines noires qui commençaient à apparaître sur son cou. Le poison progressait, et vite. Arrachant un pan de sa cape, Shin essaya tant bien que mal de faire un bandage de fortune autour de la tête du Paladin en attendant que le nain de la bande puisse faire un meilleur travail.

S'ils n'agissaient pas vite…ils allaient le perdre.

« SHIN ! un cri le ramena à lui. Bob. Grunlek. Ils le cherchaient.

-JE SUIS LA ! THEO EST VIVANT MAIS…Il…il- ! »

Sa voix se brisa, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, ses émotions le submergeant. Il se mit à sangloter comme un enfant. Tout était allé si vite ! Il ne voulait pas que Théo meure ! Il ne voulait pas perdre celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère.

Le mage et le nain débouchèrent sur une scène qui leur brisa le cœur.

Le Paladin, inconscient, dans un état pitoyable, et à côté, Shin, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Bob prit Shin dans ses bras, essayant de le calmer, pendant que Grunlek banda rapidement les pires blessures de Théo afin d'éviter que celui-ci ne se vide de son sang. Ensuite, il l'ausculta rapidement, et son front se plissa sous l'inquiétude. Le blessé avait visiblement, en plus des blessures externes, quelques côtes brisées et le nain priait pour que l'un de ses poumons ne soit pas perforé. Sinon cela signifiait une hémorragie interne et avec le poison…

Il le chargea sur Brasier.

« On doit y aller. A Ei'solis, on pourra sans doute trouver un guérisseur qui pourra nous aider, mais Théo est dans un état critique. On n'a pas le temps de s'attarder. » déclara le nain, tentant de masquer son inquiétude pour ne pas paniquer le jeune semi-élémentaire plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Bob hocha la tête, ayant saisi l'urgence de la situation.

Le mage grimpa sur Eden, qui avait bien évidemment suivi le groupe, et qui semblait inquiète. Shin gardait son déplacement élémentaire pendant que Grunlek montait derrière Théo sur Brasier pour le maintenir sur le cheval.

Le groupe partit à toute vitesse en direction d'Ei'solis. Priant pour trouver quelqu'un qui là-bas pourra aider Théo.

Le trajet leur prit la journée, sans pauses. Ils arrivèrent à Ei'solis à la tombée de la nuit.

A leur arrivée aux portes de la ville, ils eurent la surprise de les découvrir fermées. Un garde les informa qu'ils allaient devoir attendre une autorisation pour entrer. Mais l'état de leur ami se dégradait de minute en minute.

Le temps de Théo était compté !

« Je suis déjà venu ici…marmonna Shin. Si je me souviens bien, il y a une entrée secrète un peu plus à l'Est…

-On devrait attendre et entrer normalement. Ca ne prendra sans doute pas longtemps. objecta Grunlek.

-Non. Attendons quelques minutes que la nuit tombe, et passons la muraille. Ce sera le plus rapide ! suggéra Bob. »

Nos héros sont de nouveau face à un choix compliqué ! Et VOUS, mes chers lecteurs, allez voter de nouveau !

Les aventuriers vont-ils :

 _a)_ _Attendre de pouvoir entrer normalement par la porte principale ? Au risque que cela prenne longtemps ?_

 _b)_ _Entrer discrètement par la porte dérobée connue de Shin ?_

 _c)_ _Entrer par effraction une fois que la nuit sera tombée ?_

* * *

Maddey : Voici donc la fin du chapitre 3 !

Maintenant mes chers lecteurs, c'est à **VOUS** _*vous pointe du doigt à travers l'écran de votre ordinateur/téléphone*_ de décider !

Vous n'avez droit qu'à **un seul vote**.

Celui de la majorité sera celui utilisé dans le prochain chapitre !

 **Attention !** **Chaque action entraînera des conséquences non seulement sur la bataille à suivre mais aussi sur** ** _les relations entre les personnages_** **!**

 **Choisissez en votre âme et conscience !**

 **De plus ! J'attendrais plusieurs jours avant de sélectionner le vote choisi, afin que les retardataires puissent voter eux aussi.**

 ** _ATTENTION ATTENTION : Si vous prenez le worst choix, il risque fortement d'y avoir un mort ! Parmi les Pnj ou les aventuriers, who knows..._**

 ** _FAITES ATTENTION EN VOTANT ! (et une cause de stress supplémentaire ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA)_**

 **Sur ce, êtes-vous prêt ? Un, deux, trois…..** **_VOTEZ !_**


	6. Chapter 4: Intermède ? Vraiment ?

Maddey : Hey les gens ! Devant la large majorité, (10 votes pour la b et 2 pour la c), la fic va continuer.

Vous avez voté. Ainsi soit-il, le choix b) sera celui qui sera !

Je rappelle ne rien posséder ! Ni l'univers, ni les personnages !

Ensuite : je vous remercie, tous, de me lire, de commenter cette fic. Ténèbres, c'est un projet dans lequel je m'investis beaucoup, et l'une des premières fics ou j'essaye de tout scripter. Ainsi, je peux vous annoncer que l'intégralité de la fic est prévue, avec toutes les options et tout et tout. Ténèbres, c'est vraiment quelque chose qui me tiens à cœur, et je suis heureuse de pouvoir partager ça avec vous. :D

Ensuite, je vous présente des excuses. Ce chapitre aura mis une éternité à arriver. Mais comprenez ! Ma prépa viens de démarrer, et j'ai – encore - perdu ma connexion internet. TT_TT

Mon rythme de publication va devenir très irrégulier, mais j'essaierai de poster le plus souvent possible ! Promis !

J'AI RETROUVE UNE CONNEXION INTERNEEEEET *dansedelajoie* !

Bon et bien je crois que j'ai tout dit…bonne lecture !

 _MERCI A HAKUKAI POUR SA SUPERBE BÊTA LECTUUUURE ! :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Intermède? Vraiment ?  
**

Après un rapide conciliabule, ils décidèrent finalement de prendre l'entrée dont Shin se souvenait. Pour la discrétion, il valait mieux éviter de passer directement par la porte dérobée et attendre n'était même pas envisageable, vu l'état de Théo.

L'archer était en tête, testant le chemin le plus sûr de ce raccourci étroit et sinueux. Ensuite venait Bob, qui avait enflammé le bout de son bâton et qui dégageait ainsi juste assez de lumière pour éclairer la voie. Enfin, Gunlek, qui portait précautionneusement Théo, fermait la marche.

 **Jet de dés, Physique : 28/60. Réussite.**

Grunlek manqua de trébucher contre une racine, mais parvint de justesse à se stabiliser et à ne pas faire tomber son précieux chargement. Il le recala contre son dos, un peu inquiet à l'entente de la respiration erratique de celui-ci.

Après quelques minutes passées sur ce sentier, ils débouchèrent dans la ville par un pan du mur d'enceinte effondré mais caché par la végétation, créant donc une ouverture sur l'extérieur.

Les trois aventuriers entrèrent précautionneusement, avant de rapidement parcourir les rues vides de toute vie et sombres, à la recherche d'un médecin. La nuit tombait, il fallait faire vite.

La nyctalopie de Grunlek leur rendit encore une fois service, lui permettant de voir dans cette pénombre comme en plein jours. Il les mena vers une maison portant l'enseigne des guérisseurs.

La guérisseuse, Mia, fut bien surprise de voir des individus étranges débouler dans son établissement alors que la nuit tombait : les portes n'étaient-elles pas fermées à cette heure ? Elle hésitait à appeler la garde, quand son regard tomba sur l'humain transporté par un nain au bras de métal. Il était faible : elle pouvait presque sentir l'ombre de la Mort planer sur lui. Ensuite, elle vit le désespoir mêlé à de la panique dans les yeux de l'homme à la robe rouge et du garçon à l'arc, ainsi que la peur dans ceux du nain.

Son instinct de guérisseuse prit le dessus : elle leur indiqua une chambre, et partit rassembler ses affaires. Son travail était de sauver des vies, peu importe si ces hommes n'étaient pas supposés être ici. Ils cherchaient secours, et quel médecin serait-elle, si elle les mettait à la porte ? Elle ne pourrait alors plus jamais regarder son reflet en face.

Elle ôta la chemise du guerrier étendu, et retint avec peine un cri d'effroi à la vue des veinules noires qui parcouraient son corps. Sans parler de ses blessures !

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, elle commença ses soins et elle parvint ainsi à endiguer l'hémorragie interne du blessé et à panser ses plaies les plus graves.

De longues heures plus tard, il ne restait que le poison à contrer. Le passage le plus difficile.

Mia ignorait de quelle nature était ce poison. La seule option qu'il lui restait était donc de tenter d'extraire le maximum de venin, en espérant que cela prolongera l'espérance de vie de l'homme alité, dont le nom était visiblement Théo.

Elle se tourna vers le nain et le mage :

« Je vais avoir besoin de vous. Maintenez-le. Il va se débattre. » ordonna-t-elle. Les deux compagnons obéirent sans questionner, conscients que la vie de leur ami ne tenait qu'à un fil.

« Accrochez-vous. » prévint la guérisseuse.

L'heure qui suivit fut sans doute la plus pénible : les hurlements de douleur de Théo leur perçaient les tympans, pendant qu'il se débattait de toutes ses forces, des larmes de douleur roulant sur ses joues. En effet, la souffrance était telle que le Paladin avait repris conscience, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. A la fin, le médecin avait les mains et la tenue en sang, mais les veinules s'étaient rétractées.

Théo avait entre temps à nouveau sombré, mais l'expression peinée de son visage prouvait que la douleur était toujours bien présente. Mia plaça une serviette imbibée d'eau fraîche pour faire baisser sa fièvre et invita les trois autres aventuriers à la suivre.

Eux étaient pâles, la fatigue, autant nerveuse que physique, commençait à leur peser et après avoir vu leur ami dans de telles souffrances, leur moral était au plus bas. Des traces de larmes séchées striaient leurs joues, voire coulaient encore chez Bob.

Mia, n'étant pas aveugle, leur offrit un alcool fort, mais réclama tout de même des explications, sans quoi elle les jetait à la porte.

Fatigué, le demi-démon lui expliqua, il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour protester.

Il lui raconta tout, depuis l'amnésie de Théo : les brigands, le poison… tout.

A la fin du récit, la guérisseuse était songeuse : les quatre hommes avaient traversés beaucoup d'épreuves avant d'en arriver là ... Elle ne pouvait décemment pas les jeter dehors. Ils étaient certes entrés par effraction dans la ville, mais ils avaient une raison valable. Auraient-ils attendu quelques heures de plus, et elles n'auraient probablement pas pu sauver le guerrier ...

Elle leur offrit donc l'hospitalité, en échange d'aide pour ses clients et les tâches ménagères.

Elle découvrit ainsi que le nain, Grunlek, était un admirable cuisinier, que personne ne pouvait laver le linge comme Shin l'archer, et que le mage Bob était un véritable érudit.

Après deux jours de repos, le paladin, Théo, avait repris conscience. Elle lui avait expliqué la situation, et il semblait désormais plus enclin à croire les trois compagnons, à leur faire confiance. Il aidait même pour les travaux, possédant une force physique non négligeable. Cependant, il avait pour ordre de rester au lit la plupart du temps.

Néanmoins, Mia lui était redevable. Le Paladin l'avait sauvé un jour que deux brutes étaient entrées : ils l'avaient attaquée, et, avant que quiconque puisse réagir, une épée de lumière était venue se planter entre elle et son agresseur. Celui-ci avait louché sur la lame avant de lever les yeux vers son propriétaire, un homme qui, même blessé, dégageait une aura imposante.

Il les avait fait déguerpir en deux temps trois mouvements, lui sauvant la vie.

Au bout du cinquième jour, le Paladin était presque intégralement remis de ses blessures. Le poison courait toujours dans ses veines, mais au moins en moindre quantité. Mais il allait être temps pour les quatre aventuriers de reprendre la route vers Pandémonium.

Mia était presque triste de les voir partir. Elle s'était attachée à cette bande hétéroclite mais si amusante.

Alors qu'ils faisaient leurs adieux le soir (le groupe voulait partir de nuit pour se faire discret), en lui promettant de revenir la voir, un hurlement retentit :

 **« DES ARAIGNEES ! DES ARAIGNEES GEANTES ENVAHISSENT LA VILLE ! ALERTE ! ALE- ARRRRRRGGL »**

Le cri de la sentinelle donna aux cinq personnes un aperçu de la situation à l'extérieur. Très vite, d'autres cris suivirent.

Mia blêmit de peur alors que le petit groupe se précipita à l'extérieur pour faire face à l'Apocalypse : les maisons brûlaient, faisant monter une épaisse fumée noire dans le ciel rougeoyant du Cratère alors que le soleil se couchait, les ombres des hommes et femmes en train de courir se confondait avec celles des flammes vacillantes, dans une véritable danse macabre.

Et des araignées.

Partout.

Des grosses, des petites, qui attaquaient tout ce qui bougeait.

Quelques hommes courageux tentaient de se battre, des soldats, des fermiers, pour donner quelques secondes de plus aux autres, à leurs familles qui se précipitaient vers les portes qui étaient grandes ouvertes pour l'occasion.

Mais les hommes n'étaient pas assez nombreux : certains enfants se faisaient rattraper et dévorer, sous le regard horrifiés des parents.

 ** _QUE VONT FAIRE LES AVENTURIERS ? A VOUS DE DECIDER CHERS LECTEURS !_**

 _a)_ _Ils s'enfuient sans demander leur reste, conscients du danger que représentent ces araignées._

 _b)_ _Ils restent et aident la population de la ville à s'enfuir, en tentant d'éviter de se mettre en danger quand même._

 _(ils aident les femmes et enfants trop lents par exemple)_

 _c)_ _Ils tentent d'affronter l'invasion au côté des soldats, pour faire gagner du temps aux villageois._

* * *

Maddey : Voici donc la fin du chapitre 4 ! ! YEA !

Maintenant mes chers lecteurs, c'est à **VOUS** _*vous pointe du doigt à travers l'écran de votre ordinateur/téléphone*_ de décider !

Vous n'avez droit qu'à **un seul vote**.

Celui de la majorité sera celui utilisé dans le prochain chapitre !

 **Attention !** **Chaque action entraînera des conséquences non seulement sur la bataille à suivre mais aussi sur** ** _les relations entre les personnages_** **!**

 **Choisissez en votre âme et conscience !**

 **De plus ! J'attendrais plusieurs jours avant de sélectionner le vote choisi, afin que les retardataires puissent voter eux aussi.**

 **Sur ce, êtes-vous prêt ? Un, deux, trois…..** **_VOTEZ !_**


	7. Chapter 5: BATTLE

Maddey : Hey les geeens ! Vous avez voté et c'est le choix B qui est resté !

Ensuite, petite pause informative : Ténèbres sera updaté toutes les 2/3 semaines environ, pas plus. Je n'arrive pas à m'organiser dans ma vie réelle et je n'arrive pas à gérer l'écriture en plus. Même si je vous jure, ne plus arriver à écrire est une vraie torture…

Donc, update toutes les 2 ou 3 semaines environ, si tout va bien.

Je vous remercie encore, tous, je vous aime fort. C'est grâce à vous que j'écris. Merci. Et vos reviews me remontent le moral, peu importe le jour et l'heure.

Merci. De tout mon cœur d'écrivaine, merci.

PS : J'en ai chié pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il est bien. Désolée je sais qu'il est très court.

UN GRAND MERCI A HAKUKAI POUR SA BETA LECTUUUUURE !

Bref ! bonne lecture !

* * *

Les aventuriers ne pouvaient rester sans agir.

Théo réfléchit à peine : il se précipita dans la bataille et écrasa de son bouclier une araignée qui allait attaquer une pauvre gamine affolée. D'une main, il aida la gosse à se relever et la poussa en direction de la sortie avec un « **_COURS_** ! » tonitruant.

Bob, Shin et Grunlek n'étaient pas en reste.

 **Jet de physique groupé:**

 **-Bob : 93/30 = ECHEC**

 **-Shin : 85/65 =ECHEC**

 **-Grunlek : 34/60 =REUSSITE (Ndla : Ah quand même! Pas trop tôt )**

 **-Théo : 92/65 = ECHEC**

Cependant, le mage et l'archer n'arrivaient pas à faire grand-chose… La confusion était trop grande pour que l'un d'eux puisse tenter un tir ou une boule de feu sans risque de toucher l'un des villageois : les gens couraient dans tous les sens et entre les flammes, les ombres, les araignées … C'était juste impossible. Ils se bornaient donc à aider les paysans apeurés à fuir le plus rapidement possible.

Le paladin était, lui aussi, désorienté : aux prises avec une grosse araignée, son attention était entièrement focalisée sur elle.

Le Golem regarda autour de lui, puis dans un grand cri, frappa violemment le sol de son poing métallique. Une onde de choc secoua la terre, renversant les araignées et déstabilisant les humains.

Ses amis se reprirent rapidement leur équilibre et allèrent abattre quelques créatures, sauvant les derniers villageois.

Puis, voyant la vague noire et grouillante d'immondes bestioles qui ne cessait de grossir, la troupe décida de prendre la fuite. Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, suivis de près par les innombrables monstres.

Théo empoigna au vol un petit garçon qui n'arrivait pas à courir, tandis que Bob et Grunlek se saisissaient d'une petite vieille.

Le groupe passa en vitesse les portes arrière de la ville, qui se refermèrent derrière eux avec un bruit sourd. On pouvait entendre les crissements des pattes des créatures enragées, qui tentaient vainement d'ouvrir la porte.

Tout le monde put enfin recommencer à respirer normalement, enfin en sécurité.

Théo posa le petit garçon au sol et celui-ci se précipita vers une femme en larmes assise sur le sol en hurlant « MAMAN ! ».

Elle releva la tête, les yeux rouges et gonflés. La joie pure qui illumina alors son visage en voyant son enfant vivant réchauffa le cœur des Aventuriers épuisés.

Elle saisit son fils, le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait : à genoux, son petit garçon pressé contre elle, elle pleurait, de joie cette fois, remerciant les Dieux. Mais le petit pointa du doigt Théo, toujours dans son armure brillante, et dit avec un grand sourire

« - Nan m'man ! Z'est le monsieur là qui m'a sauvé ! »

Au même moment, la mamie précédemment secourue par Bob et Grunlek les remercia chaleureusement.

En un instant, les quatre aventuriers étaient passés du stade « d'inconnus potentiellement dangereux » au stade de héros ... Et ça leur faisait tout drôle.

Les villageois, pour les remercier, leur offrirent chevaux, vivres et outils en tout genre.

Le forgeron, dont Théo avait sauvé la fille, les remercia en réparant toutes leurs armes et armures, et leur fit même cadeau de quelques dagues de bonne facture, pour Bob.

Théo se tourna vers les trois autres aventuriers, et sourit, l'air un peu gêné :

«Il semblerait… Que je vous aie réellement mal jugés. Je m'excuse de mon comportement des jours précédents. »

Bob, Shin et Grunlek lui rendirent son sourire, heureux de voir que le paladin leur faisait désormais un peu plus confiance.

Ils aidèrent ensuite les villageois à se déplacer vers la colline voisine, les protégeant lors du trajet périlleux à travers les plaines.

Une fois assurés que les Hommes seraient en sécurité, ils leur dirent adieu.

Cependant, en chemin …

« ATTENDEZ S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! »

Les quatre compagnons arrêtèrent leurs chevaux et tournèrent la tête vers la voix : un jeune homme, qui devait avoir le même âge que Théo, courrait vers eux.

Il avait de courts cheveux blonds et deux yeux bleu nuit. Il portait une armure de cuir légère, et une fine lame était accrochée dans son dos. Il traînait également une besace usagée derrière lui.

Celui-ci s'arrêta, essoufflé en face des aventuriers, curieux de savoir ce qu'il leur voulait.

 **Jet de dés pour Bob. Mental : 80/75. ECHEC**

Le démon de Bob lui hurla que la fatigue de l'individu sonnait… faux. Cependant, il ignora royalement sa partie sombre : après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois que celui-ci lui disait de partir et que l'individu était dangereux. Si Bob l'avait écouté, il n'aurait jamais suivi Théo par exemple …

Si son démon lui hurlait de s'éloigner de l'individu, alors c'est que celui-ci n'était pas dangereux. Tel était l'état d'esprit du mage.

Il fit donc un sourire rayonnant au jeune homme :

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je me nomme Julien. Le petit garçon sauvé par le maître paladin, il pointa du doigt Théo, est mon petit frère. J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez faire route vers Pandemonium. Je veux aussi m'y rendre… M'autoriserez-vous à faire route avec vous ? Je… J'ai un peu peur de voyager seul. Surtout après l'attaque des araignées… »

Shin semblait hésiter : il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de voyager avec des inconnus … Et il en allait de même pour Grunlek.

 **Jet de dés pour Grunlek : Mental : 65/70 REUSSITE**

Le nain était plus préoccupé par le fait qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Julien au village … Il était pourtant sur d'avoir observé tout les visages… Mais sa mémoire s'embrouillait : il n'avait jamais eu une mémoire visuelle après tout… Il n'empêche que cela le tracassait.

Théo, qui était au départ prêt à accepter illico le jeune homme, avait senti la tension et la gêne de ses compagnons. Il demanda donc quelques instants à Julien, afin qu'il puisse se concerter avec ses trois « _amis_. ».

Désormais, 3 choix s'offrent à nouveau à nos héros ! Et vous, mes chers lecteurs adorés, allez devoir trancher.

 _a)_ _Ils assomment Julien discrètement et l'abandonnent_

 _b)_ _Ils essaient de convaincre Julien du fait qu'ils doivent partir seuls_

c) _Ils acceptent que Julien fasse route avec eux jusqu'à Pandemonium._

* * *

Maddey : Déjà la fin du chapitre 5 ! Ca va vite ! Et je m'amuse comme une folle à écrire ces chapitres c'est juste génial. XD

Maintenant mes chers lecteurs, c'est à **VOUS** _*vous pointe du doigt à travers l'écran de votre ordinateur/téléphone*_ de décider !

Vous n'avez droit qu'à **un seul vote**.

Celui de la majorité sera celui utilisé dans le prochain chapitre !

 **Attention !** **Chaque action entraînera des conséquences non seulement sur la bataille à suivre mais aussi sur** ** _les relations entre les personnages_** **!**

 **Choisissez en votre âme et conscience !**

 **Sur ce, êtes-vous prêt ? Un, deux, trois…..** **_VOTEZ !_**

 ** _ATTENTION : On se rapproche de la fin de la fic ! Ce choix et certains de ceux qui suivront influenceront fortement les actions et les évènements !_**

UN INSTANT ! Avant que vous ne quittiez cette page, lisez ce qui suit !

Sincèrement, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Aimez-vous ce principe de fic à choix ? Est-ce que ça vous plairait que je tente d'en faire une autre ?

Donnez-moi votre avis en commentaire !

Comme je l'ai dit au début, je vais essayer de garder un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux ou trois semaines. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir être plus régulière…

J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à la faire.  
A la prochaine !

Bisous cookies et mojitos pour tout le monde !


	8. Chapter 6 : Heure du choix

Chapitre 6 : Heure du choix.

Maddey : Hey les geeeens !

Vous avez voté (même si j'ai harcelé les filles de la fanbase pour avoir un nouveau vote, sinon vous aviez une égalité magnifique entre les 3 votes ! On dirait que ce choix vous a posé problème ^^)

Donc, avec 2 votes pour le choix A, et 3 pour le C, c'est le B, avec ses 4 votes qui est sélectionné ! Ce chapitre sera très court, il sert juste à amener la suite de l'intrigue, qui démarre dès le prochain chapitre. :P

Peter Queen : Eeuuuuh….tu m'a séchée. O.o J'avais pas DU TOUT vu le contre-sens. En plus, il est flagrant. Whooops, sorry ^^'. Disons qu'ils ont réussi à attraper certains de leurs effets personnels avant de fuir ? -excuse à deux balles-.

ON REMERCIE MA BÊTA ADOREE HAKUKAI !

Let's go ! Je rappelle ne rien posséder du touuut !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les quatre aventuriers faisaient donc face au jeune homme blond aux cheveux en bataille, lui à pied, eux sur leurs chevaux.

Au loin, on entendait encore les bruits des villageois en train de s'organiser pour reconstruire leur vie : les araignées étant parties, ils avaient pu réinvestir le village et tenter de sauver ce qui était sauvable des ruines pour reconstruire leur vie ailleurs.

Le vent soufflait fort et la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber, une fois de plus. Le sol était encore boueux des averses précédentes.

La saison des pluies n'était pas la meilleure saison pour voyage… Elle signifiait aussi l'arrivée de l'hiver : si les quatre aventuriers voulaient arriver à destination avant que cette saison mortelle ne soit là, ils allaient devoir se dépêcher. Et un nouveau compagnon signifierait un poids en plus… Une bouche de plus à nourrir… Surtout que Grunlek et Shin étaient plutôt réticents…

C'était jouable.

Risqué mais jouable.

Ils optèrent pour la solution suivante : ils allaient tenter de voir si Julien n'avait pas une autre option : après tout, un autre groupe de voyageur pourrait le prendre avec eux, non ? Un groupe beaucoup moins pressé qu'eux ?

« Julien écoute…, commença doucement Grunlek. On va voyager vite. Et longtemps. L'hiver approche, les routes deviennent dangereuses. Prendre quelqu'un en plus… C'est compliqué. Tu peux peut-être attendre que quelqu'un d'autre puisse t'accompagner ?

\- Je ne peux pas !, s'exclama Julien avec véhémence. Notre père est mourant ! Et même si ma mère ne veut plus le voir… Je… J'aimerais le rencontrer une fois dans ma vie. Je dois arriver à Pandémonium au plus vite ! Il fit une pause, et souffla ensuite :

\- J'irais seul, ce n'est pas grave….

\- Hors de question, fit l'Inquisiteur, surprenant ses camarades. Si tu voyages seul, armé comme tu l'es, tu va juste réussir à te faire tuer par des bandits.

\- Théo a raison… Avec la déroute du groupe des Lames Noires, tous les autres petits groupes de brigands vont se reformer et revenir dans la région…. », réfléchit Bob en se caressant la barbe.

Après un rapide conciliabule, les quatre compagnons décidèrent qu'il était décidément trop dangereux de laisser Julien partir seul.

Celui-ci leur avait montré la lettre de son père annonçant qu'il allait mourir bientôt pour appuyer ses dires. Bob l'avait saisie…

 ** _Jet de dés. Mental : 99/100, ECHEC CRITIQUE !_**

…et l'avait laissée tomber par inadvertance : la lettre était évidemment tombée dans la boue et était par conséquent illisible, excepté la signature. Le mage s'était confondu en excuses sincères et avait écopé d'un léger coup à l'arrière de la tête par un Théo énervé mais quelque peu amusé.

Le groupe accepta donc – bien qu'un peu à contre cœur- Julien, et tout ce beau monde partit en route pour Pandémonium.

Le nouveau montait à cheval juste derrière le paladin, qui ouvrait la marche. Ensuite se trouvaient, dans l'ordre : Bob, Grunlek et enfin Shin. Le garçon fixait le dos du chevalier, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

Les jours passèrent, longs… De plus en plus froids…

Julien se proposait régulièrement pour monter la garde la nuit, il aidait pour la chasse... Il les avait même sauvés d'une attaque de bandit en déclenchant l'alerte à temps, alors que celle-ci avait lieu pendant son tour de garde : il avait écopé d'une légère blessure à la jambe, que Théo avait vite soignée à l'aide d'un sort de soin.

Le nouveau de la bande s'était révélé être un bien piètre cuisinier, ce qui avait fait rire le groupe. La … «tentative » de cuisine de celui-ci avait été couronnée par un résultat carbonisé. Grunlek restait donc le préposé à la cuisine, étant le seul capable de faire quelque chose de comestible (et ceci même si le groupe espérait ne jamais avoir à goûter une araignée à la bière.)

Au fil des jours, Julien avait réussi à gagner la confiance des quatre amis, en prouvant son utilité.

Ceux-ci n'hésitaient plus à le laisser prendre le premier tour de garde : Julien était gentil et de bonne compagnie. Il n'était pas parfait (nombreux échecs de chasse pouvaient en témoigner), mais il faisait de son mieux. Toute la méfiance de Shin et Grunlek s'était évaporée devant la bonne volonté de leur nouvel ami.

Il restait environ une bonne semaine de marche avant d'arriver à Pandémonium.

Excepté quelques attaques de bandits et de loups, le trajet s'était plutôt bien passé. Le groupe marchait de la façon suivante : Théo en tête, suivi de près par Julien, puis Bob, Grunlek et Shin, qui fermaient le groupe.

Les aventuriers, désormais de 5, s'étaient arrêtés pour se reposer : ils avaient fait route toute la journée et, chevaux comme cavaliers, étaient exténués. Ils décidèrent de dresser le camp pour la nuit.

Le vent froid soufflait, faisant frissonner les hommes. Les feuilles jaunes et orangées des arbres se décrochaient sous la force d'Eole et volaient dans les airs. La fin de l'automne approchait, tout comme le début de l'hiver.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, admirant la voute étoilée, pendant que Bob allumait le feu, que Grunlek cuisinait et que Shin mettait en place les couches. Julien, de son côté, rêvassait en observant les arbres.

Allait ensuite se poser la question du tour de garde : le paladin se porta volontaire et Shin haussa les épaules, signifiant que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Il était exténué de toute cette marche et voulait juste s'enfouir sous les couettes de sa couchette.

Bob releva la tête vers le chevalier.

« Théo… Le poison recommence à prendre de l'ampleur. Il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes pour ce soir… », recommanda le mage.

De son côté, Balthazar était assez fatigué : le froid l'engourdissait, et il avait attrapé un vilain rhume.

Il était donc hors de question que lui prenne le tour de garde.

Grunlek, bien qu'épuisé, se proposa.

« Grunlek, repose-toi plutôt ! Et puis, ta nyctalopie sera utile pour le second ou troisième tour de garde, quand on n'y verra plus rien… Je peux prendre le premier tour, tant que le feu est encore là… » intervint Julien

C'EST L'HEUUUURE DU CHOIIIIIIIX ! A VOUS DE JOUER CHERS SPECTATEURS !

 _a)_ _Julien monte la garde_

 _b)_ _Théo monte la garde_

 _c)_ _Grunlek monte la garde_

* * *

Maddey : Fin du chapitre 6 ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu car honnêtement, il a été TRES COMPLIQUE à écrire ! (je l'ai recommencé 3 fois tellement j'étais frustrée ) Je sais je sais, il est court et il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais ça va venir, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Maintenant mes chers lecteurs, c'est à **VOUS** _*vous pointe du doigt à travers l'écran de votre ordinateur/téléphone*_ de décider !

Vous n'avez droit qu'à **un seul vote**.

Celui de la majorité sera celui utilisé dans le prochain chapitre !

 **Attention !** **Chaque action entraînera des conséquences non seulement sur la bataille à suivre mais aussi sur** ** _les relations entre les personnages_** **!**

 **Choisissez en votre âme et conscience !**

 **Sur ce, êtes-vous prêt ? Un, deux, trois…..** **_VOTEZ !_**


	9. Chapter 7: Trahison

**Chapitre 7 : Trahison**

Maddey : Je… Je vous aime les gens.

Sérieux.

Je suis toute émue, je n'ai jamais eu autant de votes. 13 Votes ! 13 ! Wow !

Puis c'est serré ! 6 pour Julien, 4 pour Théo et 3 pour Grunlek. O.o

Je ne plaisante pas : j'ai beugué en regardant mon papier où j'avais relevé les votes. J'étais tellement heureuse ! Merci !

Julien devra donc monter la garde !

Je vais donc devoir vous révéler les stats de Julien (car oui je lui ai fait des stats :P)

Pour les jets :

Mental :75

Physique :40

Social :55

Je rajoute ici que Julien avait déjà tiré un jet, mais secret, et que celui-ci avait été une réussite. (surprenante d'ailleurs.)

Sur ces mots, HERE WE GO !

* * *

La nuit tombait doucement. Les hululements des hiboux résonnaient en cœur avec les crépitements du feu crée par les aventuriers dans la petite clairière dans laquelle ils avaient décidés d'établir leur campement. Lentement, les étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel noir, le couvrant de milliers de petites lumières lointaines. Même la Voie Lactée apparaissait dans le ciel tant celui-ci était ce soir dégagé de tout nuage. La lune éclairait de sa lumière blafarde les alentours du campement et le petit groupe. Les souffles des aventuriers créaient des petits nuages de vapeur : il faisait froid.

Très froid.

Balthazar, grâce à son sang de demi-démon, pouvait maintenir sa température corporelle à une hauteur normale, même si cela l'épuisait quelque peu et que son démon était alors plus actif qu'à l'ordinaire, visiblement conscient de l'état de faiblesse de Bob. Cela n'était pas le cas de Shin, qui était en train de geler sur place : le pauvre tremblait et s'était vite rapproché au plus près du feu. Le bras de Grunlek le faisait souffrir à sa jointure car des engelures commençaient à apparaître en haut de son épaule. Cela l'inquiétait mais il n'osait en faire part à ses camarades : il avait déjà vécu cela, et il s'appliquait à tenter de préserver son bras mécanique.

Tous étaient quelque peu inquiets : le froid engourdissait les muscles, et des virus risquaient de s'en prendre au système immunitaire déjà bien fatigué du Paladin : si Théo attrapait une grippe en plus du poison coulant dans ses veines, il risquait de ne même pas arriver jusqu'à Pandemonium, déjà qu'il n'avait pas mangé ce soir, se sentant trop nauséeux pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Il s'était couché le ventre vide, légèrement fiévreux malgré la pommade que Bob lui avait appliqué.

L'alité était donc consigné au lit, près du feu et de Bob, qui servaient à le maintenir au chaud. Théo, Bob, Shin et Grunlek étaient déjà profondément endormis, enroulés dans leurs couvertures et recroquevillé sur eux-mêmes pour tenter de conserver ce qu'ils pouvaient de chaleur.

Seul restait Julien, qui observait les étincelles et les volutes de fumée partir du petit feu de bois et monter vers le ciel. Il attendit d'être sûr que tous les aventuriers s'étaient profondément endormis puis sorti une lettre de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

 ** _«_** ** _Ombre, votre mission est la suivante._**

 ** _Abattez Théo de Silverberg. Vous avez carte blanche pour la méthode._**

 ** _Je ne pourrais moins m'en soucier. La seule chose qui m'importe est la_**

 ** _mort de ce Paladin. Vous recevez avec cette lettre la moitié de la récompense. L'autre vous parviendra une fois la mission accomplie._**

 ** _Assassinez –le. Cet être doit disparaitre de la surface du cratère et ne mérite pas de porter le blason de l'Eglise de la Lumière !_**

 ** _Que cet hérétique brûle en enfer._**

 ** _Il n'aurait jamais du être autorisé à porter cette armure._**

 ** _Geoffroy de la Luz, Paladin des Ténèbres»_**

Un sourire noir se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il jetait la preuve dans les flammes. Il observa l'élément destructeur dévorer le papier, effaçant ainsi toute trace de son commanditaire. Il observa quelque temps les cendres du papier s'éparpiller au vent sous le ciel noir.

Il lui fallait désormais attendre un peu que tous les aventuriers tombent en sommeil profond : la légère herbe de sommeil qu'il avait mélangé aux herbes de Grunlek devait commencer à faire effet.

Aucun d'eux n'allait se réveiller avant le lendemain, en théorie du moins : certains organismes étaient plus résistants que d'autres à ces manipulations, et Théo n'en ayant pas ingurgité. Il risquait de se réveiller, aussi, Julien allait rester prudent : il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts pour se mêler au groupe pour rien ! Et dire qu'il avait du jouer le bon compagnon, gentil, serviable mais pas trop… Julien grimaça : tout un art de s'infiltrer ! Et ces quatre imbéciles avaient foncé droit dans son piège.

Il avait eu peur au début : le nain avait semblé suspicieux… mais maintenant rien ne pouvait plus l'empêcher d'accomplir sa mission. Il se leva :

 **Jet de dés MENTAL : 34/75 REUSSITE**

Julien se glissa telle une ombre entre les couchettes des endormis. Il ne faisait aucun son en se déplaçant : même les feuilles mortes et les branches sèches sur le sol ne craquaient pas. Il était une ombre parmi les ombres.

Il sortit sa dague de son fourreau et la recouvrit d'un liquide verdâtre : un poison paralysant. Il entailla alors légèrement le doigt du Paladin et le souleva sans grande difficulté. Il l'apporta quelques mètres plus loin, sous les arbres et l'adossa contre un tronc. Théo, entre-temps, s'était réveillé, mais il ne pouvait bouger son corps ou émettre le moindre son : il ne sentait plus ses membres. Seuls ses yeux semblaient fonctionner. Il vit Julien revenir vers lui, une dague a la main, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur lorsqu'il comprit les intentions de l'autre homme.

Julien s'accroupit devant lui, le regard noir et un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il plongea la lame dans le flanc exposé du chevalier, l'entaillant profondément. Il la retira ensuite brutalement, avant de la réenfoncer d'un geste fluide. Théo aurait voulu hurler, se débattre, mais ses muscles ne répondaient plus.

Julien, après avoir répété ce manège cruel quelques minutes, retira enfin la lame pour de bon. Théo n'avait pas besoin de voir sa blessure pour savoir qu'elle lui serait fatale.

Il leva un regard dur vers Julien et celui-ci laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Oh voyons Maître Silverberg, ne me regardez pas ainsi. Je ne fais que suivre des ordres après tout. Geoffroy de la Luz vous envoie ses… chaleureuses salutations. Adieu. »

Sur ses mots, l'assassin se releva, et, disparut dans les fourrés, se fondant parmi les ombres. Il avait accomplit sa mission : il n'avait désormais plus rien à faire ici.

Théo vit le liquide rouge se répandre sur le sol. Il ne sentait rien, ne pouvait bouger. Condamné, il était simplement reconnaissant à Julien d'avoir épargné ses compagnons, même s'il ne se souvenait pas d'eux…

Geoffroy de la Luz… pourquoi ce nom lui disait-il quelque chose ?

Que…

Soudain, le mur de verre sur lequel tapaient ses souvenirs explosa dans son esprit et Théo revit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux : de sa mère à la mort de son père, sa volonté de devenir Inquisiteur malgré tout… Vicktor qui l'avait guidé et aidé et qu'il considérait comme son père… Sa rencontre avec Bob, le demi-démon qu'il avait sauvé et pardonné, sa promesse de le tuer si jamais il perdait le contrôle. Bob, son premier véritable ami depuis longtemps… puis Grunlek, le nain au cœur d'or et Shin, l'enfant béni des dieux et qu'il avait réussi à guider sur le chemin de la lumière… Lumière, son fidèle cheval… Eden, qui était devenue l'ombre de Grunlek après la mort de la druidesse… La morsure de l'araignée qui l'avait empoisonné…

Tout lui revenait : Bragg, la citadelle, son emprisonnement… tout !

Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues : il se souvenait désormais de ses compagnons, ses amis auxquels il tenait plus que tout… pour qui il se serait sacrifié…

Et pourtant il était déjà trop tard.

Son amour pour l'un d'eux, à qui il ne pourrait donc jamais révéler la vérité…

Geoffroy…

Durant ses études à l'église, il était son pire ennemi.

Théo se souvenait désormais de la jalousie presque maladive de cet homme envers lui. Le Paladin avait toujours été plus fort que lui, plus doué et, malgré ses efforts, Geoffroy n'arrivait pas à le dépasser. De jalousie, il était passé à la haine. Une haine pure et dévorante qui avait fait sombrer son âme dans les ténèbres.

Geoffroy avait raté son examen : son âme avait été trop ternie pour le Dieu de la Lumière.

Expulsé de l'Eglise, il avait entretenu sa haine envers Théo toutes ses années, le considérant comme responsable de sa déchéance.

Mais il n'avait fait que sombrer encore plus. Souvent, au cours de leurs aventures, les Aventuriers avaient du faire face à des ennemis, mais jamais Théo n'avait imaginé que Geoffroy serait si têtu pour le retrouver, après toutes ses années…

~ _Juste avant la perte de mémoire de Théo, alors qu'il effectuait une ronde de reconnaissance….~_

La nuit était noire, sans lune.

Théo frissonna : le temps se rafraîchissait… C'était le début de l'automne.

Il avait ôté son armure afin de soulager ses muscles fatigués de la longue route et puis d'après Bob, faire trop d'efforts accélérait l'effet du poison dans ses veines alors il avait ordre de se ménager.

Il s'éloigna un peu, passant entre les arbres, son épée à la main quand soudain, il eut l'intime sentiment d'être épié. Ses yeux ne voyaient rien, mais son instinct hurlait qu'un danger imminent le menaçait, et depuis le temps, Théo avait apprit à faire plus confiance à son instinct qu'à ses sens. Lui ne le trompait que rarement…

Ses sens en éveils, et en posture de garde, il commença à se rediriger vers le campement : il savait pertinemment que seul contre une poignée d'homme, il pouvait s'en sortir, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça ne serait pas le cas cette fois-ci.

Une fléchette se planta dans sa nuque : il avait surestimé ses sens engourdis par le venin. D'un geste vif, il l'arracha, mais le mal était fait. Quelque chose de froid se répandait dans ses veines et le Paladin sentit son corps devenir lourd. Mais, par un sursaut de volonté, il parvint à garder conscience et à partir en courant vers le campement.

Un homme bondit devant lui. Il le tua en deux coups d'épées. D'autres suivirent et notre pauvre héros fut vite submergé, l'antalgique que l'on lui avait envoyé à travers la fléchette commençait à faire effet, et sa prise sur son épée se desserrait.

Il continua de lutter autant que possible. Soudain, une silhouette se profila devant lui, portant une armure noire. De longs cheveux blancs, des yeux noirs… Un visage qu'il ne pouvait oublier.

« Geoffroy… », murmura le blessé. La vue de son ancien ennemi, qui était donc responsable de cette attaque surprise, ramena un flot d'adrénaline dans les veines de Théo. Il raffermit sa prise sur son épée bâtarde, et, enragé, hurla :

« Misérable ! TU ES UN LÂCHE !», avant de se jeter sur le chevalier des Ténèbres, qui n'avait visiblement pas prévu ce retournement de situation ou ce sursaut de volonté. Il dégaina sa lame, mais fut trop lent. Théo abattit son épée, balafrant le visage de son ennemi qui laissa échapper un cri.

Celui-ci leva la main gauche, et envoya une puissante décharge de magie noire contre le Paladin de la Lumière, qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et se retrouva projeté en arrière.

Théo passa à travers trois arbres avant de s'arrêter contre un immense chêne, incapable de bouger, à peine conscient.

« Enfin…ma vengeance… », souffla Geoffroy en avançant lentement. Cependant, une louve bondit et se plaça en travers de sa route, protégeant farouchement le paladin qui luttait pour rester éveillé. Théo murmura d'une voix rauque le nom de la louve. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se blesse pour lui…

« Eden ! Eden où es-tu allée !? »

Une voix résonnait à travers les fourrés.

Grunlek. Théo sentit une vaque de soulagement le traverser : ses amis étaient là….

Geoffroy tourna la tête dans la direction des pas, avant de fixer à nouveau Théo, qui soutint son regard sans broncher.

« Ce n'est pas fini. _Silverberg_. », cracha-t-il. Il fit volte face et lança sur son ennemi de toujours une autre vague de magie des ténèbres avant de lui-même se fondre parmi les ombres.

Lorsque la vague l'atteignit, Théo ne put s'empêcher d'hurler : sa magie de Lumière et les forces des Ténèbres s'affrontaient dans son corps et son esprit, alors qu'il était déjà mal en point. Il hurla au point que sa voix se brisa. Des points noirs commencèrent à obscurcir sa vision.

Une voix au fond de son esprit lui ordonnait de rester conscient. Que s'il s'endormait, cela serait terrible. Mais c'était trop dur….

Ses paupières se fermèrent sans qu'il ne puisse faire autrement.

Et ça avait sonné sa fin, puisque c'était à cet instant que sa mémoire s'était retrouvée emprisonnée au plus profond de lui-même…

Des larmes cristallines, accrochant les rayons lunaires, roulaient désormais librement sur les joues du pauvre paladin mourant : il réalisait à quel point ses amis avaient du souffrir de son comportement de ces dernières semaines… en particulier Bob…

Théo toussa violemment, expulsant un caillot de sang qui obstruait ses poumons. Un filet écarlate roula sur son menton et son cou, sans qu'il ne puisse l'essuyer. Il ne sentait plus ses membres, engourdis par le froid et le poison. Mais la flaque écarlate atteignait déjà ses pieds….il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Théo fixa ses amis, laissant un mince sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres : au moins… au moins ils allaient bien.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui se tintait d'orange. L'aube approchait.

Il envoya une prière vers son Dieu : il savait qu'il n'avait pas été le Paladin le plus respectable de tous, mais il pria de toute son âme pour que son Dieu prenne soin et protège ses amis.

Peu importe ce qui lui arrivait à lui, peu importe où allait atterrir son âme : du moment que ses amis étaient sauf, il s'en moquait.

Théo ne se mentait pas : il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas encore.

Il avait peur, oui. Mais était résigné. Son heure était venue. Il avait joué avec la mort longtemps, et cette fois, elle avait gagné à leur jeu de cache-cache. Alors autant l'accueillir à bras ouverts, telle une vieille amie qu'il retrouvait.

Et, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient à l'Est et éclairaient le visage fatigué de Théo, celui-ci ferma lentement les yeux, bercé par la douce chaleur que l'astre solaire lui procurait. Il laissa échapper un dernier soupir, et s'éteignit doucement.

Lorsque le reste des aventuriers ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Ils découvrirent, horrifiés, le cadavre de leur ami.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne devinent que Julien était le responsable. Bob fut le premier à craquer, s'effondrant en sanglots douloureux devant le corps froid de leur ami. Le visage entre les mains, il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder le visage figé de Théo. Shin restait immobile : il ne pouvait se résoudre à détacher son regard du corps du Paladin. Un flot de larmes silencieuses commença à dévaler ses joues, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Ses pires cauchemars se réalisaient.

Grunlek, de son côté, câlinait Eden pour tenter de se consoler : la louve laissait échapper des petits couinements pour exprimer sa peine d'avoir perdu un membre de sa meute. Il regarda autour de Théo, tentant de trouver le moindre indice de la direction dans laquelle avait pu partir Julien. En vain.

Très vite, l'émotion le submergea à son tour et il se mit à sangloter doucement, pleurant la mort de son ami.

Le poids de la culpabilité écrasait leurs consciences : ils avaient échoués à le protéger. Ils pleurèrent longtemps, avant de décider de l'enterrer à l'endroit où ils étaient. Grunlek confectionna une croix sommaire grâce aux branches d'un arbre que Bob avait coupé en utilisant l'épée de leur maintenant défunt ami.

Une fois Théo enterré et la croix placée, ils gravèrent quelques mots sur une pierre avant de la placer sur la tombe en guise de stèle funéraire. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait lire :

 _« Ci-gît Théodore de Silverberg_

 _Paladin de la Lumière._

 _Ami, compagnon, héros._

 _Puisse son nom toujours être glorifié et jamais oublié. »_

Après avoir pleuré et regretté leur ami plusieurs jours durant, ils partirent, le cœur serré, laissant derrière eux un bouclier doré reflétant la lumière du soleil, tel un phare guidant les voyageurs à travers les bois sombres de cette montagne. Désormais seuls, les trois compagnons, brisés, reprirent la route de leurs aventures, ayant décidé de chercher Julien. Le retrouver. Et si possible, venger Théo.

De plus, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour continuer à répandre l'idéal de Justice porté par leur défunt ami.

 _-quelques mois plus tard….-_

La neige tombait, recouvrant tout d'un épais manteau blanc pur.

Des pas résonnaient néanmoins, faisant crisser la neige. Un homme avançait, malgré les conditions extrêmes.

Une fois arrivée dans la clairière, il leva la tête, constatant que la neige avait cessé de tomber, et qu'un grand soleil brillait désormais.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire étranglé, son souffle créant des nuages de vapeur dans l'air. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans la zone, lui donnant une atmosphère magique, le charme que procure tout paysage que vous savez éphémère. Les gouttes d'eaux cristallisées sur les feuilles brillaient sous les rayons de l'astre incandescent, et la neige intouchée brillait de mille feux, aveuglants les yeux fatigués du voyageur.

Il se rapprocha néanmoins de la tombe, laissant derrière lui de profondes empruntes. Son bâton à la main, il posa un genou dans la neige devant celle-ci. D'une main tremblante, il essuya la stèle, révélant son message gravé.

« Alors ils t'ont eu hein…. », soupira l'homme.

« J'ai échoué, continua-t-il. J'avais promis de te protéger, mais je n'ai pas été là quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi… J'avais pourtant fais la promesse à ton père de toujours veiller sur toi. Au fil des années, j'ai même commencé à te considérer comme mon fils. Mais tu étais plus ouvert. J'étais aveugle. Tu sais... Je ne me suis jamais pardonné notre dispute. »

Le cœur de l'homme se serra brièvement à ce souvenir. Théo était parti sans un regard en arrière… et il ne l'avait jamais revu.

« J'ai réfléchi, voyagé, discuté…et je crois que je commence à comprendre ta vision mon fils. Je les ais rencontré, tu sais, tes compagnons. »

Il hésita un moment avant de continuer :

« Tu t'étais trouvé de vrais amis. Une petite famille. Je… j'ai toujours été fier de toi Théo, mais je n'ai jamais su comment l'exprimer. J'espère que tu pardonneras le vieil homme que je suis. Je n'ai pas toujours fait les bons choix… Et, malgré mes erreurs, tu es allé si loin… Pardonne-moi. »

Lorsque Viktor prononça ces mots, un rayon de soleil vint frapper le bouclier de l'ancien Paladin, diffusant une douce lumière qui se reflétait sur la neige et dans les cristaux de rosée gelée sur les feuilles des arbres aux alentours. Il sourit.

« Je vais prendre ça comme le signe que tu me pardonnes… Merci. Adieu, mon fils. »

Il se leva alors et rebroussa chemin, le cœur et l'âme en paix.

Il espérait et priait pour qu'il en soit de même pour Théo.

 ** _The end_**

* * *

Maddey : Heyyy ! *esquive les attaques des lecteurs**cours se cacher dans un bunker qu'elle a piqué à Temtaranne*

Pas taper ! C'est vous qui avez fait ce choix ! Pas moi !

Meeeh, cette fic était supposée durer 10 chapitres mais vous avez fait précisément le choix qui pouvait causer sa fin… Le seul truc qui aurait pu vous sauver aurait été que Julien rate son jet.

Malheureusement, il l'a brillamment réussi. J'admets, j'ai hésité à relancer le dé rien que pour qu'il le rate et pouvoir continuer cette fic. J'ai vraiment hésité. Mais je m'étais juré de ne jamais le faire, et de ne faire que des jets de dés REELS. ET je tiens mes promesses.

Enfin bref…voilà. J'annonce officiellement la fin de Ténèbres. Je vous avoue avoir un petit pincement au cœur en écrivant ces lignes. « T _énèbres »_ a été une véritable aventure pour moi, que je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu partager avec vous tous.

Je remercie tous mes reviewers : Rejane0000, MayaLuna34, Nirna, Shiro3018, S'yelenn, SunWings, Lou Keehl, Temtaranne, Myfan, TsukiKaneo, Gwen La Sanglante, Lanuliix, Peter Queen, Koschei, Kimi, OnzeElevenElf, S'yelenn, PkClarine, Riorim, Hakukai, Plume-et-crayon, SmallFrenchGirl, LaPetiteRousse, lea89, Rubéale, Elyos ! Vous m'avez tous suivis depuis le début, merci !

Ainsi que ma bêta lectrice, sans qui cette fic serait truffée de fautes : Hakukai.

Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui ne laissent pas de reviews mais qui sont là.

Merci au Cast d'Aventures pour cette magnifique série que j'aime et adore, cette série qui me permet de tenir là ou je suis.

Aussi ! J'ai vu pas mal d'hypothèses sur la raisons du titre ! En effet, il y a plusieurs raisons. Au départ, c'était parce que dans le prologue, le personnage est dans le noir, les ténèbres. Ensuite, ça a aussi été pour symboliser le fait que la mémoire de Théo était « perdue dans les ténèbres de son esprit. » et que Geoffoy avait sombré dans les ténèbres. Enfin, Ténèbres se rapportait au fait que vous lecteurs étiez dans les Ténèbres par rapport à moi, auteur. XD

Tous ces facteurs ont fait que cette fic à gardé son nom d'origine, je le trouvais approprié.

Un autre chapitre sortira, où je décrirais chaque choix que vous aviez ainsi que les conséquences qui auraient suivies ainsi que s'il s'agissait du worst, medium ou good choice. (et si vous voulez j'indiquerais aussi ce qui aurait pu se passer pour les chaps 8, 9 et 10 s'ils avaient eu lieu ^^')

De plus ! Je pense refaire une fic du même style, à choix. Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce qu'elle sortira mais elle est prévue. Il faut juste que je finisse d'écrire la trame complète.

Ceci sonne donc la fin de cette magnifique aventure qui dura un peu plus de trois mois. Merci à tous de m'avoir accompagnée jusque là.

En espérant vous retrouver pour ma prochaine fic !

Merci encore à tous, tu fonds du cœur.

Maddey


End file.
